The Madness In Our Minds
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: This is a series of one shots about the childhood of Luke, Nick, and Joy. (My OC/sister of Nick) All of this was Co Written with EmilyRose727. AU: NO WALKERS PRE APOCALYPSE! Rated T for language, violence, and alcohol use. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! VERY FUNNY!


**A/N Hey everyone! This is just a series of one shots about childhood memories of Luke, Nick, and my OC Joy! (Joy is Nick's little sister)**

**Now, all of these will be at random! I will give the ages of the three in each intro.**

**I will say, I had fun writing this first one with EmilyRose727! The whole series is Co Written with Emily, so credit to her! Can't wait to do more!**

**This will be more of a laid back thing, don't expect so many updates at once, because we have In The Moment and Shadows On The Hill to worry about.**

**I made the cover picture, it's just a collage of Luke, Nick, and Joy. (Ages from In the Moment.) I found a picture of a girl that resembled Joy the way I wanted it to, so if you wanted to know what Joy looked like, well there you go!**

**Now, ages.**

**Luke: 19**

**Nick: 19**

**Joy: 14**

**Enjoy the first chapter, and please leave suggestions!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Joy and Luke were in Nick's bedroom. Luke had a video camera in hand, and Joy had Nick's hat on the dresser.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked. Joy smiled her innocent smile, "When have I ever been sure about anything?" Luke thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Eh, I'm still getting five bucks out of this." He then clicked 'play' on the camera and annouced, "Rollin'!"

Joy put on a camera smile, "Welcome to 'How to make your big bro's hat more FABULOUS!' And Nick, if you're watching this, which you are, I am so NOT sorry!" Luke mumbled, "Neither am I." Joy grabbed her bag of supplies, and pulled out a tube of glitter, "Let's do this!" She then put her game face on.

Joy practically dumbed the whole tube of glitter on Nick's hat, "It's so shiny now!" Luke thought about what they were getting into, "It'll come out right? Remember, I bought that hat." Joy waved her hand and Luke to hush him, "Hush now, darling!" She always called Luke or Nick by a cheesy pet name.

Joy began to glue some fake jewels to Nick's hat, "See? It's beautiful!" "How many hits are you planning to get?" Luke teased. Joy shrugged, "Even if no one watches, which is unlikely, I get the honor of bedazzling my brother's favorite hat!" Luke protested, "I gave that to him!"

Joy then pulled out her cell phone and went to her facebook. She pulled out a picture of Squidward with a estatic look, and the caption, WOW, I DON'T CARE! She then let the screen face Luke, "Take a good look at this." She the continued with her work.

"This is great!" Joy declared. Luke sighed, "That was a twenty dollar hat..."

Joy ignored him, "Let's color the halo sign with lipstick!" Luke was flabbergasted, " I didn't know what you were gonna do with at all with that..."

She continued to ignore him, "Maybe glue some hair extensions to the inside!"

Luke groaned, "I actually liked that hat." Joy was STILL ignoring Luke, "And how about some stickers!" Luke slumped his shoulders, "Why did I even agree to this?" Joy smirked, "I offered you money." Luke shrugged, "True."

Joy pulled out her favorite dark purple lipstick, because she liked putting emo lipstick on for some reason. She then painted the halo sign on Nick's hat with the lipstick.

Luke looked sorrowful at the ruined hat, "It was a cool hat, J.D." Joy grit her teeth at the sound of Luke saying J.D. She glared at Luke, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stop calling me J.D.!"

Luke smiled a little, "It goes with your own hat. Speaking of hats, watch out for yours if Nick bribes me with more money."

Joy threw her hands in the air, "Shut up! I'm giving you five bucks!" "It was a twenty dollar hat!" Luke protested. "I'm losing fifteen bucks on this." Joy shot him daggars, "Oh my God, shut up, Luke!" Luke rolled his eyes, "I'm just sayin' is all!"

Joy crossed her arms, "Whenever I come up with a plan, you're always the first to tag along. That's what I lo- LIKE!" Joy's face turned red at what she nearly said. "LIKE about you. But midway through, you just wanna chicken out!" Luke didn't care, he just smirked, "The camera is still rolling, we can repeat last month if ya want."

Joy turned even redder, "Shut up, Luke!" All Luke did was shrug, "Just sayin'."

Joy shook it off and pulled out some blue hair dye, "Last touch!" She then stared at it for a moment. "After this, mind helpin' me get some blue tips?"

Luke scofted, "You're having me film you ruin my best friend's hat that I GAVE HIM! I'm done doing deeds for you." Joy smirked at her friend, "You're cute when you're irritated."

The two of them realized what Joy just said, Luke's eyes went wide while Joy pretended it didn't happen. "What?" Luke asked. Joy didn't look up at him, "Hmmm?" Luke pointed at her, "Did you just...?" Joy acted confused, "Did I just...what?"

Luke squinted at her, "I could've sworn that..." Joy gave him a look of annoyance, "I don't speak bibberish, Luke." "...Never mind," Luke decided to drop it. Joy grinned, "Good, let's finish this sh*t!"

Luke blushed at Joy's launguage, "Why did I ever consider swearing around you?" "You thought I was pretty," Joy said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, you think you're bad? Nick has the mouth of a salty truck driver!" Luke chuckled, "Why do you think I swear?"

Joy let out a dramatic sigh, "Stop boring me. Let's just finish Nick's hat." Luke sighed too, "One day, I'm not gonna come over as much and you won't have someone to do this stupid stuff with you." Joy grinned, "Have some faith, Luke!" **(Pun intended.) **

Luke frowned, "I'm serious. Nick and I are planning on moving out next year, then what will you do?" Joy smirked again, "I'd barge into your apartment and steal your Whiskey." Luke rolled his eyes, "You probably would to..."

Joy cut him off, "F**k you, man!" Luke groaned, "Just hurry up!" Joy put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'd have finished if you weren't running your loud mouth," she snipped.

Joy covered the hat in hair dye, "There, done!" Luke let out a sigh of relief, "It's about time!" Joy rolled her eyes, "How impatient you are!" She then smirked again, "But it's kinda cute."

Luke's eyes jolted up to catch her's, "What?" Joy turned away, "Nothing, dear!" Luke's lips twitched into a smile, "You did it again! Didn't you?" Joy acted absent minded again. "Did what?" Luke pointed at her, "The cute thing!" Joy frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Luke grinned, "Oh come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Joy crossed her arms and faced Luke, "You tell me then."

"You find a way to call me cute," Luke proclaimed. Joy bit her lip, "Are you denying it?" Luke pointed at her, "Stop changing the subject! 

Joy gave him the stink eye as she said, "We can discuss this when you realize you're still recording!" Luke wasn't letting her off the hook, "or we could talk about it now."

"Or not."

"Or yes."

The door the opened, and Nick walked into his room. He wasn't wearing his hat, and Joy grabbed it and hid it behind her back, "Hey Nick, what's going on?!" Nick looked suspiciously, "What did you do?" Joy turned pink, "What do you mean, my dear brother?" 

Nick walked closer to Joy while she walked backwards, "What are you holing behind your back?" Joy smiled innocently, "Nothing!" Nick looked over at Luke, who was still rolling. Nick pointed at him, "Luke, why are you holding a camera?" Joy butt in, "Because I was tired of holding it when I take a selfie!"

Luke smacked his hand to his face, "Joy, you idiot." Nick reached out for his sister, "Joy, give me what you're holding." Joy backed away, "No."

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Joy...!"

"Nick...!"

Nick then lunged for Joy, grabbing the object behind her back. As soon as the hat left Joy's fingertips, she yelled out, "ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" With that, Luke and Joy took off out of the room.

"WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO!" Nick's voice rang though the house.

Joy let out a laugh, "FOR THE LOLS NICK! FOR THE LOLS!"


End file.
